


Everlong Summers (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Prompt : Peu importe comment, mais Rey est leur fille. Rey se rapprochant de ses pères.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Kudos: 4





	Everlong Summers (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> [Prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1304378#cmt1304378)  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Luke appelle les deux silhouettes jouant près de l’eau. Le vent porte leurs rires et les éclaboussures. Il sourit, la main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les abriter du soleil. Peut-être que ce sentiment de pur contentement est ce que ça fait d’être au Paradis.

Han met Rey sur une de ses épaules. Elle a encore dix ans, toujours amourachée avec l’idée que ses pères sont ses héros et la norme que chaque homme doit rencontrer. Mais Luke a vu la façon dont elle se regarde dans le miroir, la façon dont ses yeux suivent le balancement des hanches de femmes passant, comment elle est toujours déchirée entre accepter des compliments et la façon dont elle semble s’arrêter entre les rayons de la librairie. Comme si en choisissant dans prendre une, elle abandonnait des parties de l’autre.

Alors Luke s’autorise à chérir les derniers vestiges de son enfance. Peu importe combien de temps cet été pourra durer.

Han se colle contre Luke. Il est chaud à cause de soleil, teinté par la mer, rouge et oh tellement vivant. Ren bouge, se jetant dans les bras de Luke. Elle crie, pressant ses baisers contre la joue de Luke alors que Han lèche des baisers heureux dans sa bouche.

"On mange ? Vous pouvez m’aider à faire la limonade," demande-t-il, frottant son nez contre les cheveux humides de sa fille. "Hm. Peut-être qu’on va se nettoyer avant. Hein ?"

"Oui. Un bain avec des bulles ?"

"Un bain avec des bulles, mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas faire une sieste."

"Un bain avec des bulles !" s’exclame-t-elle. Luke la pose, la regardant courir vers la salle de bain.

Han enlace Luke. "Tu la gâtes."

"T’es pire que je ne le serais jamais. Un poney ? Vraiment, Han ?"

Han hausse des épaules, sa barbe effleure la douce peau de l’épaule de Luke et envoie un plaisant frisson le long de sa colonne. "Essaies de lui dire ‘non’ quand elle te regarde comme ça."

Luke sourit. Prenant les joues de son mari entre ses mains, il presse leurs lèvres ensemble.

"Laisses-moi, vieux fou. Je dois m’assurer qu’elle ne vide pas encore la bouteille entière."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
